School Days FS
by Soraya21
Summary: Just one. A simple, extra choice that should have been the very first.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: School Days is the copyright property of the ero-gaming company, Overflow. Thus, I hold no rights regarding the characters used in this fanfiction story.**

**For the most part, I tried to replicate the formatting of the visual novel and how it reads for this fan fic. Partly because I wanted to try writing in a new narrative style, and also to better serve this story as a compliment to the actual PC game.**

**The very beginning of this story takes place after Sekai introduces Makoto to Kotonoha, so prior events were played out exactly as they had occurred beforehand.**

**And for the record, the 'FS' in the story's title stands for 'Flip-Side.' As for what that refers to... well, you'll find that out soon enough~**

* * *

><p><strong>[TUESDAY NIGHT, 9:03 PM – ITOU MAKOTO'S BEDROOM]<strong>

_[WHILE ON THE PHONE WITH SEKAI, MAKOTO BLISSFULLY CHATS ABOUT HIS INTRODUCTION MEETING WITH KOTONOHA EARLIER THAT DAY. THIS ONE-SIDED CONVERSATION GOES ON FOR SEVERAL MINUTES BEFORE SHE FINALLY INTERRUPTS HIM.]_

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah... You've mentioned this three times already, Makoto. It's nice of you to notice that about her though.

**MAKOTO: **_(sheepishly)  
><em>Oh, I did? Sorry, guess I got carried away there...

**SEKAI:** _(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>It's fine, it's fine..! Being such an attentive guy is a plus by most girls' standards. Just don't overdo it with the details next time.

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>So, how about we get down to business and discuss what to do from here? You still need to raise your charm and appeal with Katsura-san. And trust me, there's plenty of room for improvement in that area~

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>...…

"SURE, WHAT'S NEXT?"  
><strong>::: "... LET'S QUIT DOING THIS" :::<strong>

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>… Let's quit doing this, Sekai. All this secret prepping and planning... haven't we done enough already?

**SEKAI:** _(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>What are you saying, Makoto? Have you really given up on her?

**MAKOTO:** _(reluctantly)  
><em>Ah... w-well, I just realized that I'm perfectly happy with how things are between us right now...

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Geez..! You're still talking that way? Didn't we go over this before? Don't wuss out on me again and have more confidence in yourself!

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>We've already come this far, so you just make that final push by asking Katsura-san out on a date.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>...…

"YEAH, I GOT IT."  
><strong>::: "IT'S JUST TOO MUCH" :::<strong>

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>It's just too much for me..! I can't go through with it after all...

**SEKAI:** _(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Ma-ko-to..! Don't be such a chicken! Isn't this what you've been wishing for all along? A chance at confessing to your precious Katsura-san?

**MAKOTO:** _(broodingly)  
><em>... I thought that was what I wanted. But then I start imagining what it would have been like without you around, Sekai, and it makes me wonder whether I'm actually ready to take that next step...

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>I don't know... maybe it's a sign that we're not meant to be. I guess I'm just afraid of ruining everything with Katsura if we end up taking things too fast.

**SEKAI:** _(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Makoto...

**MAKOTO:** _(more uplifting)  
><em>Anyways, I still gotta thank you, Sekai. Even if we become nothing more than friends, being able to casually talk to Katsura like this is like a dream. And it wouldn't have been possible without your help.

**SEKAI:** _(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>… Well, what can I say? You were totally hopeless without me!

**SEKAI:** _(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Although~ I can continue investigating and giving detailed reports on her if you want. With enough time, I can even get Katsura-san's exact measurements down to the last digits~

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Kuh..! I-It's fine, I said..! You don't need to do any more of that!

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over, torturously)  
>Even though I really, really want to know—!<em>

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Suit yourself. Well—! Looks like another job well done by yours truly, Sekai-sama~

**MAKOTO: **_(sincerely)  
><em>Yep, great work. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Sekai. And thanks again.

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Anytime~ Nite nite, Makoto.

_**[SCENE FADES TO BLACK]**_

* * *

><p><strong>[THREE WEEKS LATER: TUESDAY MORNING, 08:17 AM – SCHOOL CLASSROOM #3]<strong>

_[STUDENTS FILE INTO THE CLASSROOM AS NANAMI DISCREETLY NUDGES BOTH HIKARI AND TAISUKE. SHE GESTURES TO WHERE MAKOTO AND SEKAI ARE SITTING AND MOTIONS THEM TO FOLLOW HER.]_

**NANAMI:  
><strong>So Itou, going to sneak off with Sekai come lunchtime again? How many times has this been now? You're making the rest of us feel left out.

**MAKOTO:** _(raising an eyebrow)  
><em>Yeah, I guess... But what's it to you on where I go, Konroji?

**NANAMI:** _(with a snarky grin)  
><em>Hehee~ It's just that the two of you have been disappearing together so often lately. So there are people who are starting to whisper and wonder.

**HIKARI: **_(catching on)  
><em>… Oh yeah! Though I still think you can do much better then a guy like him, Sekai.

_[SEKAI CAN ONLY STARE AT HER FRIENDS WITH OPEN PUZZLEMENT UNTIL SHE REALIZES WHAT THEIR MOTIVE IS.]_

**SEKAI:** _(bashfully pleading)  
><em>H-Hikari—!

**TAISUKE:** _(interjects)  
><em>Hey, hey..! What's going on, you guys? Don't leave me in the dark here!

**HIKARI:** _(sighing)  
><em>My god, Sawanaga..! How thick can you be? We're talking about Sekai and Itou, obviously!

**TAISUKE:  
><strong>Yeah..? I can see that much. But what about them?

_[HIKARI ROLLS HER EYES AND HOLDS UP HER PINKY FINGER IN A MEANINGFUL GESTURE.]_

**HIKARI:  
><strong>It means they're like this with one another.

**TAISUKE:** _(wide-eyed realization)  
><em>No way! Makoto! You've been going out with Sekai this whole time!?

_[TAISUKE'S BOOMING STATEMENT CATCHES EVERY STUDENTS' ATTENTION AS ALL EYES INSIDE THE CLASSROOM SHIFT TOWARDS THEM.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(flushed with embarrassment)  
><em>W-We're not like that at all! C'mon, tell them, Sekai..!

_[YET SEKAI REMAINS SITTING SILENTLY WITH HER HEAD DOWN, HER HANDS AND KNEES BUNDLED TIGHTLY TOGETHER.]_

**MAKOTO: **_(peeling closer at her)  
><em>Sekai..?

_[SUDDENLY, SEKAI GRABS MAKOTO AND FORCEFULLY DRAGS HIM AWAY FROM THE CLASSROOM MUCH TO HIS PROTEST, WITH CAT-CALLS WHISTLING CLOSELY BEHIND THEM.]_

_[HAVING WITNESSED THE WHOLE AFFAIR FROM AFAR, SETSUNA WALKS UP TO CONFRONT NANAMI.]_

**SETSUNA:  
><strong>You already know that Itou and Sekai aren't a couple yet. So why did you feel the need to lie and provoke them?

**NANAMI:  
><strong>Because it's going so slow with Sekai barely making any progress, so I figured she needed the extra push.

**SETSUNA:** _(frowning deeply)  
><em>...

**NANAMI:** _(a carefree shrug)  
><em>Well, you know how that girl is and how timid she can actually be. It's sink or swim for her now.

_[SETSUNA REMAINS SILENCE WHILE TURNING TO STARE AT THE CLASSROOM DOOR, UNSURE IF THIS ENTIRE SITUATION WILL TRULY HAVE A HAPPY ENDING TO IT.]  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[MORNING, 08:25 AM – SCHOOL ROOFTOP]<strong>

_[SEKAI CONTINUES TUGGING HIM ALONG UNTIL THEY FINALLY REACH THE ROOFTOP, WHERE MAKOTO TAKES A MOMENT'S BREATHER BEFORE ASKING.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(carefully)  
><em>… Hey, Sekai. What was all that about?

_[PURPOSELY FACING AWAY FROM MAKOTO, SEKAI IS BENT OVER PANTING LOUDLY. SHE THEN TURNS AND BOWS WITH BOTH HANDS CLASP TOGETHER CUTELY IN FRONT OF HER FACE.]_

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It's just that Nanami and the rest had somehow gotten this crazy idea that we've been going out. You know, what with you, me and Katsura-san meeting up for lunch these past few weeks.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Oh, is that all it was? I guess people would start thinking that way if they didn't know the whole story. So, do you need me to come along and help explain everything to them?

**SEKAI:** _(softly)  
><em>… Say, Makoto... What say you and I go along with it?

**MAKOTO:** _(blinking)  
>'<em>Go along with it..?'

**SEKAI:  
><strong>With what everyone else has been saying. It doesn't sound too bad, does it? The two of us dating, that is...

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>…...

"SURE, WHY NOT?"  
>"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME."<br>**: "WHAT? BUT WHY..?" :**

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>What? But why..? It's not as if you like me in that sort of way, do you—?

**SEKAI:** _(blushing hotly)  
><em>O-Of course not, you idiot..! Just think of it as best buds going out together..!

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Saying it like that doesn't make things sound any less confusing, you know...

_[SEKAI FIDGETS WITH EDGY FRUSTRATION BEFORE DECIDING TO SWITCH TACTICS.]_

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Geez..! I just thought of doing you a favor here! You should be grateful that I'm offering to help you with some hands-on practice.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Huh? Practice for what?

**SEKAI:** _(matter-of-factly)  
><em>For when you finally muster up the guts to ask Katsura-san out someday, of course!

**SEKAI:  
><strong>You still haven't totally given up on her, right? Then why not use the time to get some actual dating experience under your belt? And this way, I can even give you a few pointers on how to treat a prim and proper girl like Katsura-san.

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>So Sekai's only wants to help me out again, huh? But is it really alright..?<em>

**SEKAI:** _(shyly glancing at him)  
><em>Well..? What do you say, Makoto?

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>…...

**:::: "SURE, WHY NOT?" ::::  
><strong>"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME."

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Sure, why not? I guess we can give it a try.

**SEKAI: **_(beaming happily)  
><em>Great! You won't regret it!

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>H-Hey, Sekai..!

_[BUT SEKAI HAS ALREADY DEPARTED FROM THE ROOFTOP IN A CHEERFUL HURRY, LEAVING MAKOTO TO STAND THERE ALONE WITH CONCERNED UNCERTAINTY.]  
><em>

_**[SCENE FADES TO BLACK]**_

* * *

><p><strong>[NOON, 11:50 AM – TRACK &amp; FIELD ARENA ON SCHOOL GROUNDS]<strong>

_[AFTER AN EXHILARATING GYM EXERCISE, SEKAI TAKES A BREAK UNDER THE SHADE OF A TREE, WITH KOTONOHA SITTING BESIDES HER SOON AFTERWARDS.]_

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>So, Saiouji-san. Did something good happen between you and Itou-kun?

**SEKAI:  
><strong>W-What makes you say that?

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>I couldn't help but notice you've been humming happily to yourself ever since gym classes began.

**SEKAI:** _(rubbing at her neck with a hand)  
><em>Aha-haaha... Is it that obvious? Well, you can say that~

**KOTONOHA:** _(speaking frankly)  
><em>Saiouji-san. Would it be correct to say that you and Itou-kun are secretly a couple?

**SEKAI:** _(wildly flustered)  
><em>Ehhh..?! I— W-Wha— What are you saying, all of a sudden—?

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>Uhuhuhuu~ You get along so well with Itou-kun that it's simply what I had naturally assumed. Or was I possibly mistaken?

**SEKAI:  
><strong>I-Is that right? So me and Makoto give off that sort of vibe, hmm~

**SEKAI:** _(giddy with delight)  
><em>Well, what can I say~? Looks like you have it all figured out. I guess I'm just happy that Makoto's finally taking things seriously between us~

**KOTONOHA:** _(a small nod)  
><em>Yes, that's wonderful to hear. Although...

**SEKAI: **_(still grinning ear-to-ear)  
><em>'Although...' what? Don't leave me hanging in suspense like that.

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>I'm sorry. This may sound silly to you, but I've always had a vague notion that Itou-kun may have been interested in me.

_[SURPRISE FLASHES ACROSS SEKAI'S FACE BEFORE SHE QUICKLY CONCEALS IT.]_

**SEKAI:  
><strong>O-Oh, really? What makes you say that..?

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>Even back before we had gotten formally acquainted, Itou-kun and I have always taken the same train route on our way to school. And it's during that time where I sometimes feel as if his eyes are watching me.

**SEKAI:** _(joking strenuously)  
><em>… Wow! Really? So Makoto has those stalker-like tendencies, huh? Like a total creeper or something... Pretty scary there~!

**KOTONOHA:** _(hastily amending)  
><em>Oh..! It's not like that at all! It's probably my own fault for being oversensitive and getting this odd impression of him.

_[PE ACTIVITIES CONTINUE IN THE BACKGROUND AS THE TWO GIRLS GROW QUIET, BOTH FOR DIFFERENT REASONS. SEVERAL BEATS PASS BY IN MINDFUL SILENCE, THEN SEKAI SPEAKS.]_

**SEKAI:** _(low-key)  
><em>… Say, Katsura-san. What if, by some chance that Makoto was still free and available... what if he really went up and asked you out on a date?

**KOTONOHA:** _(blushing furiously)  
><em>T-That's impossible! For something like that to happen..! And besides, Itou-kun is already involved with you, Saiouji-san. So even the mere thought of it would be completely out of the question.

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Oh, c'mon now! Just humor me. What would you have done if I was never in the picture and if he wasn't already taken?

_[FIDGETING, KOTONOHA SHYLY GAZES DOWN AND GIVES A SMALL NOD.]_

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>… Yes... If he truly and sincerely asked me out, then I don't see any reason to refuse.

**KOTONOHA:** _(softly smiling)  
><em>That's because... I may have gotten the tiniest bit curious of him too.

_[SEKAI FORCES HERSELF TO SMILE BACK, YET SHE CAN ONLY MANAGE A STRICKEN GRIN.]_

**KOTONOHA: **_(turning to her)  
><em>I'll always be grateful to you, Saiouji-san, for at least giving me the chance of becoming friends with Itou-kun.

**SEKAI:** _(quietly)  
><em>Yeah... Don't mention it...

_[KOTONOHA STANDS BACK UP AND REJOINS THE REST OF THE CLASS WHILE SEKAI STAYS BEHIND, HER PREVIOUS ENERGY AND VIGOR ALL BUT GONE COMPLETELY.]  
><em>

_**[SCENE FADES TO BLACK]**_

* * *

><p><strong>[AFTERNOON, 4:28 PM – TRAIN PLATFORM]<strong>

_[STANDING THERE ALONE, MAKOTO PENSIVELY AWAITS FOR THE NEXT PASSENGER TRAIN TO ARRIVE.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>So, me and Sekai, huh..? Just like that...<em>

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>It still feels somehow surreal.<em>

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>It's so weird. Why haven't I ever considered Sekai before? It's not like I hadn't noticed how cute, fun and outgoing she is when it was only the two of us hanging out together.<em>

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>Were my feelings for Kotonoha really that strong? Or was I so stuck on the simple idea of being her boyfriend for too long..?<em>

_[MAKOTO FLIPS OPEN HIS CELLPHONE, A SCREEN SHOT OF KOTONOHA READING A BOOK ON CLEAR DISPLAY. THE RUMBLING SOUNDS OF OUTBOUNDING TRAINS PASSES BY AS HE CONTINUES STARING INTENTLY.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over, smirking ruefully)  
>A lot of good this charm did me... Guess it's my own fault for believing in such a stupid superstition for even a second.<em>

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>…...

_DELETE PHOTO_

**MAKOTO:  
>::::: (…...) :::::<strong>

_[HIS THUMB REMAINS HOVERING OVER THE CONFIRM BUTTON FOR NEARLY A MINUTE BEFORE HIS FINGERS LAX AS HE LETS OUT A WEARY SIGH.]_

**KOTONOHA: **_(off-screen, cheerily)  
><em>Ah Itou-kun, good afternoon! I just heard the wonderful news.

_[PANICKING, MAKOTO HIDES HIS PHONE AWAY FROM HER.]_

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>K-K-Katsura..! W-What do you mean?

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>About you and Saiouji-san of course. You didn't need to hide it from me, you know? On how the two of you were secretly an item.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Wha..? Who did you hear that from? Konroji? Kuroda?

**KOTONOHA:** _(shaking her head)  
><em>Saiouji-san had told me everything herself during gym class earlier today. Although, I've always had my own suspicions for quite some time.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Oh... I see. You know about me and Sekai now...

**KOTONOHA:** _(smiling gently)  
><em>Yes. The two of you suit each other very much as a couple. I'm happy for the both of you.

_[SILENCE ENSUES AS THEY BOTH FACE FORWARD. WHILE WAITING FOR THE NEXT INBOUND TRAIN, MAKOTO SNEAKS A GLANCE AT KOTONOHA, HIS FACE PAINED WITH DIFFICULTY.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>Why..? I've already decided, haven't I? So it's useless to feel any regrets...<em>

_[A MONOTONE VOICE OVER THE SPEAKERS ANNOUNCES THE TRAIN'S COMING ARRIVAL.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>Because, Sekai's my girlfriend now...<em>

_[THE TRAIN SOON ARRIVES AND SCREECHES TO A HALT.]_

_[IN FRAME-BY-FRAME SLOW MOTION, MAKOTO DISTRESSINGLY WATCHES KOTONOHA ABOUT TO ENTER WITH EACH AGONIZING STEP BEFORE HE MAKES AN IMPULSIVE GRAB FOR HER HAND; STOPPING HER FROM GOING BEYOND HIS REACH.]_

**KOTONOHA:** _(spinning around, very surprised)  
><em>Kyaah!

_[KOTONOHA INSTINCTIVELY FLINCHES HER HAND AWAY, STUNNING MAKOTO AS SHE RETREATS SEVERAL STEPS BACK FROM HIM.]_

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>M-M-My bad! I... I didn't mean to startle you like that...

**KOTONOHA: **_(meekly looking down)  
><em>N-No... I should be the one apologizing. I'm just not used to having boys touch me so suddenly, you see...

_[DESPITE THE HEAVILY AWKWARD SITUATION, MAKOTO'S EXPRESSION HARDENS AS HE PUSHES ONWARD.]_

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>… Listen, Katsura. Don't get the wrong idea. What's happening between me and Sekai... It's not like we've been trying to hide it from you or anything...

**KOTONOHA: **_(raising her gaze)  
><em>Itou-kun..?

**MAKOTO:** _(glancing slightly away)  
><em>It's just... I want to make sure you didn't get the ordering wrong... That I wanted to know more about you long before Sekai and I ever started going out...

**KOTONOHA:** _(cocking her head)  
><em>..? Oh, I see..?

_[BUT BEFORE MAKOTO CAN FULLY CLARIFY, A HISSING NOISE RESOUNDS NEARBY AND THE COMPARTMENT SLIDING DOORS CLOSE TO AN AUTOMATED SHUT.]_

**KOTONOHA/MAKOTO:  
><strong>Ah.../W-Wait—!

_[YET THEY CAN ONLY WATCH AS THE TRAIN GRADUALLY ACCELERATES AND LEAVES THE STATION BEHIND.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(full of regret)  
><em>Sorry about that, Katsura... We ended up missing our stop because of me.

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>It's quite alright. The next one shouldn't be long.

_[WITH TIME TO SPARE, KOTONOHA TURNS AND SITS DOWN ON THE UNOCCUPIED BENCH BEHIND THEM.]_

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>Itou-kun. There's no reason for you to stand way over there. We're friends now, so it's alright if you want to come sit next to me.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Ah, r-right...

_[AFTER A HESITANT PAUSE, MAKOTO WORDLESSLY TAKES A SEAT BESIDES HER.]_

**{QUE MUSIC SCORE "STILL I LOVE YOU ~ MITSUMERU YORI WA SHIAWASE"}**

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>I said that it was alright for us just to be friends. That I was satisfied with watching her from a distance...<em>

_[HE GLANCES AT KOTONOHA WHO LOOKS BACK AND OFFERS HIM A WARM SMILE IN RETURN.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over, remorseful)  
>But I wonder... Is this really enough..?<br>_

_**[SCENE FADES TO BLACK: ROLL CREDITS]**_

.

.  
>.<p>

:  
>:<p>

**~~~ GREENER GRASS ~~~**

**_Sekai_ [============^=================] _Kotonoha_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention one more thing. As some readers may have noticed, there are a set of : COLON MARKS : surrounding the actual choice Makoto takes in this story, where the number of marks indicate the importance of that particular choice.**

**So then, a colon set of: (1) means that it's an inconsequential decision, one which has no bearing on either the chapter events or the love meter & only provides a few more dialogue and/or text. (2) effects the love meter a bit and may open up a few new scenes. (3) largely effects the love meter and dictates which heroine route Makoto takes for the current chapter. (4) greatly effects the love meter and determines the content and direction of the next episode, aka if the chapter closes on either a Pro-Kotonoha or Pro-Sekai note. (5) are the most important choices, as they completely determine which type of endings are available for Makoto by the actual story's end.**

* * *

><p><strong>[ONE WEEK LATER: MONDAY NOON, 12:52 PM – SCHOOL ROOFTOP]<strong>

_[A FELL WIND BLOWS BY AS MAKOTO AND SEKAI SIT AND WAIT, THEIR BOX LUNCHES STILL UNOPENED IN FRONT OF THEM.]_

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Katsura sure is late...

**SEKAI:** _(glancing at her phone display)  
><em>Yeah... lunchtime is almost over. What should we do?

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>...

**: "LET'S GO AHEAD AND EAT." :  
><strong>"HOW ABOUT WE WAIT A BIT LONGER?"

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Let's go ahead and eat.

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Are you sure? It wouldn't feel right to start without her.

**MAKOTO:**_ (shrugging)  
><em>No point in waiting if we won't have enough time.

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Yeah... I guess that's true.

_[BUT JUST AS THEY'RE ABOUT TO DIG IN, THE ROOFTOP DOOR SWINGS OPEN TO REVEAL KOTONOHA.]_

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Oh, Katsura-san..! You made it.

_[SHE WASTES NO TIME AND RUSHES OVER TO THEM.]_

**KOTONOHA:** _(panting, extremely disheveled)  
><em>I'm so sorry that I'm late..! Y-You see, because of the coming school festival our work in the student council keeps piling up...

**SEKAI:  
><strong>You don't need to apologize! Of course it'll be getting busy around this time of year. Right, Makoto?

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>...

"YEP, IT'S ONLY NATURAL"  
>"WHY CAN'T YOU FIND THE TIME?"<p>

**MAKOTO:  
>::: (…...) :::<strong>

_[GUILT-RIDDEN, KOTONOHA AVERTS HER EYES AWAY FROM HIM.]_

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Hey now. What's with the silent treatment for? You're going to make Katsura-san feel bad if you clam up like that.

**MAKOTO:** _(laced with disdain)  
><em>… But this is the fourth time already. She could have at least phoned in to tell us she'll be late or can't make it today.

**KOTONOHA:** _(sedately)  
><em>You're absolutely right... I'm sorry, I should have called earlier so that you two wouldn't worry...

**SEKAI:  
><strong>It's not that big of a deal! Makoto's just blowing this whole thing out of proportion. So what say we drop all this and get started on eating?

_[YET UPON ON SECOND GLANCE, SEKAI REALIZES THAT KOTONOHA ISN'T CARRYING ANYTHING WITH HER.)_

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Umm... Katsura-san? Didn't you bring your own lunch?

**KOTONOHA:**_ (biting her lower lip)  
><em>That's right. I... I was running late this morning, you see, so it seems I forgot to pack some again...

**SEKAI:** _(with light strain)_**  
><strong>D-Don't worry about it! I've got some extra side dishes that you can have, and I'm sure Makoto wouldn't mind sharing his lunch with you too.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>...

"SURE. HELP YOURSELF TO SOME"

**MAKOTO:  
>:: (…...) ::<strong>

_[YET MAKOTO MAKES NO MOVE TO COMPLY, WHICH CAUSES KOTONOHA'S EXPRESSION TO SINK EVEN FURTHER.]_

**SEKAI:** _(reprimanding)  
><em>Geez, Makoto..! Why are you being so stingy for?

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>I-It's alright..! I'm not that hungry today, since I had a big breakfast earlier... So please go ahead, Saiouji-san, and don't mind me.

**MAKOTO: **_(with biting restraint)  
><em>It doesn't matter. We're out of time anyways.

_[THE SCHOOL BELL RINGS A FEW SECONDS LATER AND SIGNALS THE END OF LUNCH PERIOD; MUCH TO HIS ANNOYANCE, SEKAI'S DISAPPOINTMENT AND KOTONOHA'S GRIEF.]_

**MAKOTO:**_ (promptly standing)  
><em>I'll see you in class, Sekai. It's better that you rush back too.

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Hey, Makoto..!

**K****OTONOHA:** _(hastily)_

Ah..! U-Until tomorrow, Itou-kun...

_[YET MAKOTO DOESN'T REPLY BACK TO HER, EXITING THE ROOFTOP WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A BACKWARDS GLANCE.]_

* * *

><p><strong>[AFTERNOON, 01:01 PM – 2ND FLOOR SCHOOL STAIRCASE]<strong>

_[WHILE DESCENDING DOWN THE STAIRS, HE TAKES OUT HIS CELLPHONE AND TRIES CALLING KOTONOHA YET AGAIN.]_

**MONOTONE FEMALE VOICE: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
>The number you have dialed: (***-***-****), is not available. Please leave your message after the beep. *BEEP*<em>

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>I knew it... Kotonoha's been ignoring me.<em>

_[WITH A HEAVY SCOWL, MAKOTO SNAPS HIS PHONE SHUT AND HEADS BACK TO CLASS.]_

_**[SCENE FADES TO BLACK]**_

* * *

><p><strong>[NIGHT, 10:33 PM – KATSURA KOTONOHA'S ROOM]<strong>

_[WITH INSTRUCTION MANUAL IN HAND, KOTONOHA HAS JUST FINISHED RECONFIGURING HER BRAND NEW CELLPHONE WHEN IT BEGINS TO RING.]_

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>Yes, hello?

**SEKAI:** _(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Hi, Katsura-san. It's me. Looks like I finally caught you at a good time, though I'm sorry for calling in so late.

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>Oh, good evening, Saiouji-san. Please don't worry about it, since the fault is surely mine for being unable to answer your calls... What do you need?

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Actually, I have a favor to ask. Something I've been meaning to ask you for awhile...

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Makoto and I... It's been so hard for us to get any quality time to ourselves. And since you've been so busy with student council duties...

**KOTONOHA:** _(catching on)  
><em>I see... So you wish to be alone with Itou-kun during lunch period from now on.

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>It's only going to be for a little awhile..! Just until the two of us settle in more as a couple. That shouldn't be too much a problem, right?

**KOTONOHA: **_(gloomily)  
><em>I'm sorry… I'm being an inconvenience to the both of you, aren't I..?

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Not at all! I figured that it'll be easier on you too, since you've been having trouble meeting up with me and Makoto lately.

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>Yes, I suppose that's right...

**KOTONOHA:** _(with a more uplifting tone)  
><em>If this provides you with an opportunity of becoming closer, then of course I'll be glad to help in any way I can, Saiouji-san.

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Great! Thanks a lot, Katsura-san! Like I said before, this will only be a temporary thing. So feel free to eat with your other friends for the next week or so.

**KOTONOHA: **_(voice-over, sadly regressing)  
>Other friends...<em>

_[SHE LOOKS TO WHERE HER DISCARDED SCHOOL UNIFORM IS AT, VARIOUS STAINS STILL REMAINING EVEN AFTER THE NUMEROUS HANDWASHINGS PERFORMED ON IT.]_

**SEKAI: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>And don't worry about Makoto either. Just give him some time to cool off and I'm sure everything will eventually turn back to normal.

**KOTONOHA:** _(absently)  
><em>Yes... everything will be fine...

_[KOTONOHA HANGS UP HER PHONE AFTER SAYING A VACANT GOOD-BYE, STILL STARING AT HER UNIFORM LYING CRUMPLED ON THE FLOOR. HER GAZE FALLING LOWER, SHE NOW NOTICES THE NUMBER OF MISSED CALLS FROM BOTH SEKAI AND MAKOTO.]_

**KOTONOHA:** _(voice-over)  
>Itou-kun...<em>

_[KOTONOHA OPENS UP HER PHONE CONTACT LIST AND HIGHLIGHTS THE NAME, 'ITOU MAKOTO.' HESITANT AND ANXIOUS, SHE NEVERTHELESS HITS THE REDIAL BUTTON.]_

* * *

><p><strong>[NIGHT, 10:45 PM – ITOU MAKOTO'S ROOM]<strong>

_[WITHIN THE DARKNESS OF HIS ROOM, MAKOTO WAKES UP TO THE SOUND OF HIS CELLPHONE RINGING. HE FUMBLES FOR HIS PHONE, GRABS IT AND LOOKS AT THE NAME ON THE DISPLAY.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over, bitterly)  
>Kotonoha, huh..? Now she finally decides on returning my calls.<em>

_[HE LETS HIS PHONE RING UNTIL IT STOPS ON ITS OWN. AFTER A MOMENT, A PINGING SOUND IS HEARD AND MAKOTO DIALS THE VOICE ANSWERING SERVICE IN RESPONSE.)_

**MONOTONE FEMALE VOICE: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
>You have (1) new voice message.<em>

**KOTONOHA:**_ (muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Hello, Itou-kun? Are you already asleep..?

**KOTONOHA: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>I'm sorry... I want to apologize again for earlier today, and for all the trouble I've been causing to both you and Saiouji-san this past week...

**KOTONOHA: **(_muffled, off-screen)  
><em>Anyways, you needn't feel obligated to wait for me anymore. Since I've decided to simply go back to eating lunch on my own much like before.

**KOTONOHA: **_(muffled, off-screen)  
><em>That's all I would like to say... Good night, Itou-kun. And I hope your relationship with Saiouji-san continues to blossom.

_[A SOFT, AUDIBLE CLICK IS HEARD AT THE END OF THE LINE.]_

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>...

CALL BACK

**MAKOTO:  
>::: (…...) :::<strong>

_[IGNORING HER MESSAGE, MAKOTO SETS HIS PHONE DOWN AND GOES BACK TO SLEEP.]_

_**[SCENE FADES TO BLACK]**_

* * *

><p><strong>[THREE DAYS LATER: THURSDAY NOON, 12:36 PM – SCHOOL ROOFTOP]<strong>

_[MAKOTO AND SEKAI ARE EATING SIDE-BY-SIDE ON THE BENCH TOGETHER, A TRANQUIL YET DULL ATMOSPHERE BETWEEN THEM.]_

**SEKAI:  
><strong>It's been really nice up here these past few days, right Makoto? Such perfect, spring-like weather~

**MAKOTO:** _(munch-munch)  
><em>Yeah, I guess.

**SEKAI:  
><strong>What's with Sawanaga coming into class so late, by the way? As if the teacher would buy that excuse he gave.

**MAKOTO:** _(munch-munch)  
><em>Taisuke's an idiot, so no surprise there.

**SEKAI:  
><strong>I really can't see the attraction or why Hikari tries so hard to impress him.

**MAKOTO:** _(munch-munch)  
><em>Taisuke's an idiot, so I doubt he'll notice.

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Nanami too. She's actually thinking about cosplaying for that otaku-nut boyfriend of hers. The 'Magical Word' character from that one kiddie anime. Can you believe it?

**MAKOTO:** _(munch-munch)  
><em>Can't see Konroji pulling off the look, to be honest.

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Oh, you think so too? Let me guess. Too tall for the role, right?

**MAKOTO: **_(munch-munch)  
><em>Plus she can't quite fill out that bust.

**SEKAI:**_ (playfully slapping his shoulder)  
><em>Geez..! Makoto, you perv!

**MAKOTO: **_(munch-munch, unmoving)  
><em>Just calling it like I see it.

**SEKAI: **_(examining his profile)  
><em>**… **You've been so out of it lately, Makoto. Are you thinking about Katsura-san right now?

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>…

**: "NO, NOT REALLY." :  
><strong>"MAYBE A LITTLE..."

**MAKOTO: **_(frowning)  
><em>No, not really. Why should I care where Katsura is or what she's doing?

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>It doesn't really concern us, now does it? Nope, not in the slightest.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>I mean, she was the one who didn't want to eat with us anymore. So let her do whatever she wants.

_[SHE BRINGS HER HANDS UP IN A STOPPING MOTION.]_

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Okay, okay. We don't need to talk about Katsura-san if it's bugging you that much. But here, your reward for at least stringing three sentences throughout this whole conversation~

_[WITH THAT SAID, SEKAI TAKES SOME FOOD FROM HER OWN LUNCH BOX AND STUFFS IT INTO MAKOTO'S UNSUSPECTING MOUTH.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(with mouth full)  
><em>Fawaaz's phizz?

**SEKAI:  
><strong>My famous, homemade sandwiches! Didn't I say that I'd make you some?

**MAKOTO:** _(munch-munch-munch, swallow)  
><em>Mmm... Not bad.

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Buzz, buzz~! Wrong Answer! What girl would be happy to hear her boyfriend give such a vague, wishy-washy critique about her cooking? Looks like you still need to build points in the sensitivity department.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Oh. Are we still doing that? The whole pretend dating training?

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Of course! We've been putting it off for long enough now, so there's a lot of ground to cover. How about we get down to the basics first?

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>The basics, huh..?<em>

_[HEARING THAT, MAKOTO'S EYES INADVERTENTLY ROAM ALONG THE CONTOURS OF SEKAI'S BODY.]_

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>…

"OKAY, SOUNDS GOOD."  
>"LET'S TAKE IT EVEN FURTHER."<p>

**MAKOTO:  
>:::: (…...) ::::<strong>

**SEKAI:  
><strong>Ma-ko-to! Geez..! Are you even listening?

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Huh? Oh, yeah—

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>…

**:::: "I'M NOT REALLY IN THE MOOD" ::::  
><strong>"OKAY, SOUNDS GOOD."

**MAKOTO: **_(absentmindedly)  
><em>I'm not really in the mood today, Sekai. No point in doing this now; it feels like, you know..?

**SEKAI:** _(quickly recovering)  
><em>Okay then..! Maybe some other time, when you'll feeling more up to it.

_[GIVING UP FOR NOW, SEKAI TRIES HIDING HER DEJECTION AS BOTH SHE AND MAKOTO RESUME EATING THEIR INDIVIDUAL LUNCHES.]_

_**[SCENE FADES TO BLACK]**_

* * *

><p><strong>[THE NEXT DAY: FRIDAY MORNING, 10:53 AM – SCHOOL CLASSROOM #4]<strong>

_[IN THE MIDST OF A BORING LECTURE, MAKOTO SITS SLUMPED IN HIS SEAT AS HIS MIND BEGINS TO WANDER.]_

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>…

THINK ABOUT SEKAI  
>THINK ABOUT KOTONOHA<p>

**MAKOTO:**  
><strong>:: (…...) ::<strong>

_[HE SCRATCHES HIS HEAD IN FRUSTRATION AND RELUCTANTLY GOES BACK TO PAYING MORE ATTENTION IN CLASS.]_

* * *

><p><strong>[NOON, 12:39 PM – SCHOOL CLASSROOM #4]<strong>

_[QUICKLY FINISHING UP HIS WORK ASSIGNMENT, MAKOTO RUSHES OUT AND HEADS TOWARD THE SCHOOL ROOFTOP WHERE SEKAI AWAITS. YET UPON STEPPING INTO THE HALLWAY, HE STOPS AND LOOKS BACK, STARING AT KOTONOHA'S CLASSROOM NEXT DOOR.]_

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>…

**:::: SNEAK A PEEK ::::  
><strong>DON'T BOTHER

_[MAKOTO CAUTIOUSLY MOVES THE SLIDING DOOR OPEN AND PEEKS INSIDE.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>… I doubt Kotonoha is as busy as she says, but let's check to make sure.<em>

_[HE TAKES A SWEEPING LOOK AROUND.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>Like I thought, she isn't even he—<em>

_[HE THEN SPOTS KOTONOHA AT THE TOPMOST SECTION OF THE ROOM. SHE'S SURROUNDED BY FOUR OTHER GIRLS, ONE OF WHOM HE RECOGNIZES AS KATOU OTOME FROM HIS PREVIOUS MIDDLE SCHOOL.]_

**OTOME:  
><strong>—ee that, girls? Guess we don't need to feel guilty about breaking her phone earlier. Katsura's got a replacement for it in no time at all.

**KUMI:  
><strong>You're being way too nice, Otome! I still say it's her own fault for not paying attention and tripping over my foot so easily like that..!

**NATSUMI: **_(joining in)  
><em>Still, must be nice to be so rich. Wish I had that kind of money to blow on whatever I want.

**MINAMI:  
><strong>Too bad that it still can't buy her good taste. I mean just look at this thing – it's absolutely hideous!

_[DESPITE THE ABUSE, KOTONOHA MAKES NO COUNTER REPLY AND ONLY SHRINKS DEEPER INTO HER DESK.]_

**OTOME:  
><strong>Not to mention how stupidly expensive this model is. Just who are you trying to impress, Katsura? You weren't even carrying a cell around until a few weeks ago.

**KOTONOHA: **_(docilely)  
><em>No one... my mother bought this phone for me...

**OTOME:  
><strong>Liar. I bet you have your grubby little sights on Itou, don't you? Why else would you be hanging around him like a blood-sucking leech?

_[KOTONOHA BLINKS AND GIVES PAUSE, THEN LOOKS AT OTOME WITH GROWING CLARITY.]_

**KOTONOHA:** _(clearly)  
><em>Whatever you may be thinking will never happen, Katou-san. Because Itou-kun is spoken for already.

**OTOME:** _(eyes narrowing)  
><em>Tsk! So you were the one spreading those rumors..? Quit lying out of your ass.

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>It isn't a lie. It's the truth.

**OTOME:** _(crossing her arms)  
><em>Is that a fact? Well? Who is he with then?

**KOTONOHA:** _(hesitant, taken aback)  
><em>I'm sorry... But it isn't my place to say...

_[THE SURROUNDING GIRLS ALL EXCHANGE A LOOK WITH ONE ANOTHER BEFORE A NASTY SMIRK SPREADS ACROSS OTOME'S FACE.]_

**OTOME:  
><strong>Oh, I see. You're just making stuff up so that you can keep him all for yourself, is that it?

**MINAMI:  
><strong>Wow, really? As if she wasn't whoring herself to enough guys already~

**KUMI:**_ (laughing scathingly)  
><em>Seriously, how desperate can she get?

**NATSUMI:** _(remorselessly)  
><em>This would all be hilarious if it wasn't so pathetic.

_[OTOME PLACES A HAND ON TOP OF KOTONOHA'S DESK AND LEANS FORWARD WITH A SHOW OF FAKE SYMPATHY.]_

**OTOME:  
><strong>Say, Katsura. Why not drop the act already? You'll feel much better after admitting that all you want is to bone Itou and get into his pants.

**KOTONOHA:**_ (quiet yet defiant)  
><em>You're wrong... That's not what I—

**KUMI:**_ (cutting in)  
><em>Ah, I get it now..! So that's why Katsura hasn't been rushing off during lunchtime anymore. That Itou guy probably rejected her, I bet!

**NATSUMI:  
><strong>More like he got bored of her bland personality or something if you ask me~

**OTOME:  
><strong>Who can blame him too? She's such a damn eyesore who's only good for her money and looks.

_[THE GIRLS CONTINUE TO CRACK AWFUL JOKES AND LAUGH AT KOTONOHA'S EXPENSE; AND ALL THE WHILE SHE TRIES TO ENDURE, ONLY TO GROW MORE PAINFULLY MUTE AND HOLLOW.]_

_[UNABLE TO SIT BACK AND WATCH ANYMORE, MAKOTO LOUDLY SLIDES THE CLASSROOM DOOR WIDE OPEN.]_

**MAKOTO: **_(calling out firmly)  
><em>Otome.

**KOTONOHA:** _(sharply inhaling)  
><em>..!

**OTOME: **_(whipping around, surprised)  
><em>I-Itou! What are you doing here?

_[HE WALKS OVER TO THEM, KEEPING A NEUTRAL PROFILE, WHILE KOTONOHA SITS PETRIFIED, FULL OF SHAME.]_

**MAKOTO: **_(with mighty restraint)  
><em>… Nothing much. I was just checking to see if Katsura was still busy with student council work.

_[BLINKING IN WONDERMENT, KOTONOHA LIFTS HER GAZE YET HER VISION IS OBSCURED BY OTOME STEPPING IN FRONT OF HER.]_

**OTOME:** _(reaching a hand halfway towards him)  
><em>H-Hold on, Itou..! I was just wondering. Katsura...-san has been telling us that you're already dating someone else in our school...

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>…

**::: "IT'S TRUE." :::  
><strong>"SHE'S OBVIOUSLY LYING"

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>It's true. I do have a steady girlfriend.

**OTOME:** _(her face sinking)  
><em>O-Oh, really..? Who it is, if you don't mind me asking?

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>…

"HER NAME'S SEKAI"  
>"IT'S KATSURA, OF COURSE."<br>**:::: "WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?" ::::**

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Why should I tell you? It's not like you have any right to know, Katou.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Or what? After I give you the name, will you and your friends start bullying her in the same way you've been ganging up on Katsura?

_[THE GROUP OF GIRLS STARE AT MAKOTO IN SHOCK, MORE SO WITH OTOME AS HER FACE IS STRICKEN WITH FOREBODING DREAD.]_

**MAKOTO: **_(harsh and unforgiving)  
><em>I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself. I though you were a better person than this, Katou, but it looks like I was wrong.

_[MORTIFIED BY THE COLD-HARD, REFLECTIVE TRUTH, OTOME IS UNABLE TO RETORT OR EVEN FIND ANY WORDS TO SAY. UPON SEEING THIS, HER FRIENDS SPEAK UP TO DEFEND HER.]_

**MINAMI:  
><strong>Hey! Who are you to talk about Otome like that?! As if you're such hot shit!

**KUMI:  
><strong>That's right! Just who do you think you are, being all judgmental and sticking your nose in our business?

_[MAKOTO ONLY SPARES A SINGLE LOOK BEFORE IGNORING THEM, CLEARLY CONVEYING THEY AREN'T EVEN WORTH HIS TIME.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(turning to her, softly)  
><em>Let's go, Katsura.

**KOTONOHA:** _(barely audible)  
><em>Y-Yes...

_[HE LEADS KOTONOHA OUT OF THE CLASSROOM, DISREGARDING THE HEATED GLARES FROM OTOME'S FRIENDS AND OTHER VARIOUS STARES FROM THE REST OF THE CLASS.]_

* * *

><p><strong>[NOON, 12:52 PM – 2ND FLOOR SCHOOL HALLWAY]<strong>

_[EVEN UPON EXITING, MAKOTO CONTINUES TO DRAG KOTONOHA ALONG WHILE AIMLESSLY WALKING THROUGH THE HALLS.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>Damn it all... To even be part of all the bullying. How could Otome change so much...<em>

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over, eyebrows furrowing)  
>Why? While I was busy sulking about Kotonoha... why didn't I notice any of this earlier..!<em>

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>I-Itou-kun..? I think this should be far enough now.

_[HE STOPS AND TURNS TO HER.]_

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>… For how long has this been going on?

**KOTONOHA:**_ (averting her gaze)  
><em>It's only ever happened today...

_[MAKOTO FROWNS, REMEMBERING THE DETAILS ABOUT KOTONOHA'S PHONE WHICH OTOME HAD MENTIONED BEFORE.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(voice-over)  
>So it's been going on for at least a week, if not longer.<em>

**MAKOTO: **_(an exhausted exhale)  
><em>Why didn't you think about coming to me for help?

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>… I didn't want to cause trouble for either you or Saiouji-san. And in some ways... I can understand why Katou-san had done some of the things she did.

**MAKOTO:**_ (inwardly seething)  
><em>… How you can forgive Otome so easily? No matter what their excuse may be, the way they've been mistreating you is definitely wrong—!

_[MAKOTO UNWITTINGLY APPLIES MORE PRESSURE INTO HIS GRIP, EVOKING A TINY WHINE OUT OF KOTONOHA.]_

**MAKOTO:** _(releasing her hand)  
><em>Sorry about that... I know how much you hate being touched by guys in general.

**KOTONOHA:** _(flushing lightly)  
><em>No, it's quite alright. Because it's you, Itou-kun... you're so different from all the other boys. I know you'd never hurt or do anything lewd toward me. Not when you have Saiouji-san as your girlfriend.

**KOTONOHA:**_ (quietly to herself)  
><em>Although, it's a bit of a shame...

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Hm? Did you say something?

**KOTONOHA:**_ (hastily)  
><em>It's nothing..! Nothing at all.

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>But thank you, Itou-kun. It may not be right for me to say this, but it makes me happy that you would get so angry on my behalf.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>… I'm mostly mad at myself about this whole thing. If I had only known sooner...

**KOTONOHA: **_(soundly disagreeing)  
><em>I kept my situation hidden from you. And you were also preoccupied with Saiouji-san, so it can't be helped if you never noticed.

_[HE LOOKS AT HER, AS IF WANTING TO SAY MORE. HOWEVER, AS THE SECONDS TICK BY, THE MOMENT PASSES YET AGAIN.]_

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>… You haven't been eating well these past few days, right? C'mon. If we hurry, we might still be able to buy some decent food over at the cafeteria. It'll be my treat.

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>Ah... But what about Saiouji-san?

**MAKOTO:** _(tilting his head)  
><em>What about Sakai?

**KOTONOHA:  
><strong>It's just... Wouldn't you rather spend your lunch time alone with her..? I'll only be getting in the way...

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>…

**:: "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" ::  
><strong>"AH... I GUESS THERE'S THAT..."

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>Don't be ridiculous! I mean, it's definitely more fun to eat with friends, right? I'm sure Sekai won't mind. Besides, this way I can watch over you in case Otome and her gang start acting up again.

**MAKOTO:  
><strong>So you're always welcome to join us, Katsura. And most of all... I want you to be there.

_[FEELING OVERWHELMED, KOTONOHA PLACES A DAINTY HAND ON HER BOUNTIFUL CHEST.]_

**KOTONOHA:**_ (voice-over)  
>… Thank you, Itou-kun.<em>

_[SHE GIVES A GRATEFUL NOD AND MAKOTO SMILES BACK. THEN WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, THEY PROCEED TOWARDS THE CAFETERIA IN A FAST-PACED HURRY.]_

* * *

><p><strong>[AFTERNOON, 1:01 PM – SCHOOL ROOFTOP]<strong>

_[LAYERS OF GRAY CLOUDS HOVER OVERHEAD AS THE SCHOOL BELL RINGS. SEKAI SITS ALONE WITH HER WRAPPED LUNCH BOX STILL IN FRONT OF HER.]_

**{QUE MUSIC SCORE "YOU'RE... NOT HERE ~ ANATA GA... INAI"}**

**SEKAI:** _(to herself, looking up at the sky)  
><em>Makoto... He didn't come today...

_**[SCENE FADES TO BLACK: ROLL CREDITS]**_

.

.  
>.<p>

:  
>:<p>

**~~~ THE FIRST STEP ~~~**

**_Sekai_ [========^=====================] _Kotonoha_**


End file.
